DESCRIPTION OF SHARED RESOURCE The Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) Biostatistics Shared Resource (BiostatSR) consists of six doctoral-level faculty biostatisticians positions, one of which is in the process of being filled, four master's level statisticians, and two information technology specialists. BiostatSR members collaborate and consult with other Cancer Center investigators in the design, conduct, and analysis of cancer-related clinical, preclinical, laboratory, and epidemiologic investigations. BiostatSR also reviews proposals for cancer-related clinical investigations in the Protocol Review and Monitoring System-Clinical Research Review Committee (PRMS-CRC). The Biostatistics Core provides consultation and expertise regarding study design (including validity of the overall design, feasibility of meeting objectives, sample size and projection of study duration), recommendations for and development of key infrastructure (data management and computer systems support), data analysis, preparation of reports and assistance with manuscript writing, and development of new biostatistical methods if required by the project. The goal of the Biostatistics Core is to ensure that study designs, data monitoring, and analyses use state-of-the-art methods, and to help developmental studies supported by the Center garner peer-reviewed funding. This Core has experienced turnover in faculty during the grant cycle, most of whom have successfully been replaced, with a plan to undergo controlled growth during the next grant cycle amongst both faculty and staff. In addition to being strongly integrated into all Programs in the Center, biostatisticians in the Core have important intellectual ties to other professionals in the medical institutions who are engaged in similar activities in other disciplines. This diverse environment provides SKCCC investigators with strong, broad-based biostatistical expertise that is always accessible Plans for the future of Biostatistics include collaboration in initiatives in information systems to support clinical and basic science research data, and development of a centerwide Program in quantitative cancer research. Lay: This Core provides consultation and expertise regarding study design, recommendations for and development of key infrastructure, data analysis, preparation of reports and assistance with manuscript writing, and development of new biostatistical methods if required by the project. Cancer Center Managed Shared Resource Current Grant Year Reporting Period: January 1, 2010 to December 31, 2010 .